The present invention relates to a therapeutic suction device and particularly to one with a vacuum pressure controlling means to control the suction pressure of the device and an operating vacuum chamber kept at a controlled vacuum pressure to effect a suction by a pressure difference.
There are different therapeutic suction devices, such as those for suctioning phlegm, a liquid from the stomach or the thorax of a patient body, etc. These suction devices typically include an electrically operated pump to effect suction, and are designed differently to operate at different suction pressures according to the kind of liquid to be suctioned from a patient body. For instance, to suction the liquid from the stomach the suction pressure must be maintained from 100-120 mmHg, and to suction viscous liquid the suction pressure must be maintained from 300-400 mmHg. A suction device with a suitable suction pressure must be carefully chosen because if the pressure is too high it may harm the patient and if the pressure is too low it may render the suction ineffective. Furthermore, if there is a shortage of electricity during the suction operation, the operation can not continue and the suction device must be turned off so that the communication between the pump and the patient body is halted immediately. Therefore, the conventional devices are inconvenient.